deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Extreme Evolution: Doomsday vs SCP-682
Evolution. One of natures most fascinating and puzzling natural phenomenon known to man. But what when evolution goes to far, you might end up with a beast more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. That said, only the strong survive, and today two ever evolving titans come face to face to see who truly is the pinocle of evolution. Doomsday, The genocidal monster that killed the Man of Steel. And SCP-682, Otherwise known as the Incredibly Hard-To-destroy Reptile. Life is survival of the fittest, and when these two enter the ring, we'll see just which one is fittest and survives! Doomsday Long ago on a prehistoric Krypton, a brilliant, abeit misguided scientist sought to create the ultimate life-form. Sending an infant creature into the harsh ecosystem, only to be torn to shreds by the vicious predators that inhabited. What remains was then retrieved cloned, and the process would begin all over again with each clone being stronger than the last. Eventually, the infant in question would grow to into a beast with strength and toughness beyond all comprehension and a deep seated desire to kill and maim all living things around it. This creature, which would come to be known as Doomsday, would soon turn on its' creator, killing him, and using a cargo ship to go on a rampage through several planets. Eventually Doomsday would arrive on Earth where he would famously battle and kill (so to speak) the Man of Steel himself. Since that day (no pun intended), Doomsday would become of the Superman's most dangerous foes, proving time and time again to be a near unstoppable force even for Earth's greatest heroes and beings like Darkseid. Powers/Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Doomsday posses extrodinary strength, being arguably one of the strongest beings in the DC Universe. He's strong enough to beat Superman into a coma (though it was treated as though he had killed him), fight the entire Justice League with one hand literally tied behind his back, overwhelming the Green Lantern Core, and beat Darkseid (Freaking Darkseid) to near death! *'Superhuman Speed': Doomsday is fast enough to keep pace with the likes of Superman and even The Flash at times, both of whom are capable of moving at light speed. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Doomsday possesses near endless stamina, he and Superman fought literally for days before they both fell, and has been stated to be able to fight for months on end. *'Invulnerability': Due in part to his "father's" experiments, Doomsday is almost completely immune to all forms of physical and mental assaults. Bullets, rockets, lasers, bombs, and other weapons don't even scratch him, energy weapons don't phase him, and he even tanked Darkseid's Omega Beam. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Doomsday can heal and regenerate from most damage almost instantly. *'Adaptation': Also due to the experiments carried out on him at birth, Doomsday has the uncanny abilitiy to adapt to forms of attack, such as when he his ear canals closed after being hit by sound gun, or when he adapts to Eradicator's energy blast after being it by them. Weapons *'Bone Claws:' Doomsday's body is covered in bony protrusions, all of which are sharp and strong enough to pierce Superman's skin. The claws on his knuckles appear to be extendable. Known Feats *Famously killed Superman in a battle that raged for days. *Fought off the Justice League with one hand tied behind his back. *Tanked Darkseid's Omega Beam, and beat him to near death. *Once caught The Flash while he was running. *Has tanked hits from the likes of Superman, Maxima, and several other of DC's heavy hitters. *Once overwhelmed the Green Lantern Core. *Survived an explosion equal to a million nuclear weapons in force. *Once revived and adapted after being comepletely vaporized. Weakness Doomsday is very single-minded, having only a desire to kill all living creatures. Because of this Doomsday is very easily exploited and is often fooled. SCP-682 The SCP foundation (short for Secure. Contain. Protect.) has housed several strange and dangerous creatures, by far one of the most well known and dangerous of the SCPs is the subject, SCP-682. Otherwise known as "The Incredibly Hard-To-Destroy Reptile". 682 is a keter-class SCP whoes origin is a complete mystery even to the foundation. It is a vaguely reptilian creature with a deep seeded hatred for humanity and a desire to wipe them off the face of the planet. It is for this reason, and its' extremely volatile nature that 682 has been deemed extremely dangerous and many attempts have been made to terminate the creature but have failed miserably due to the creature's uncanny ability to adapt and just about any and all attempts made on its' life. Intersetstingly enough, despite its' bestial appearance and unyielding rages, 682 has shown to be extremely intelligent, being able to speak and engage in complex communication. Since its' containment, 682 has caused at least six containment breaches, each of which being accompanied with high body counts, but even so, it has always been re-captured and placed back in containment. Powers/Abilities *'Incredible Strength: 682 is described as having incredibly strength, though it varies based on it's physical form, it is strong enough to kill an adult with very minimal effort, and smash through reinforced metal and concrete with no sign of difficulty. In it's more larger forms it has been shown to be capable of swatting helicopters out the the sky as if they were flies. *'Superior Speed and Reflexes: '''682 is said to have extremely high speed and reflexes, though it varies depending on its' physical form. It is fast enough to apparently keep pace with SCP-076, who is fast enough to clear 64 meters in three seconds. *'Shapeshifting: '682 is capable of morphing its' shape and size via consuming matter be, it organic or otherwise, it has taken forms resembling a crocodile and another resembling a raptor. It is theorized that should it consume enough matter, it could reach sizes comparable to Kaiju, thankfully it has never achieved such sizes during its' escape attempts. *'Regeneration and Adaptation: 682's most astounding and troublesome ability is its' powerful healing capabilities and ability to adapt to just about every situation. It is capable of moving and speaking while 87% of its' body was destroyed and is said to be able to completely reform itself from only 1% of its' body. Additionally, much like Doomsday, its' body will adapt to any negative stimulus in order to make it resistant to said stimulus or situation, such as growing extra eyes to keep constant watch of SCP-173. Unlike Doomsday, however, 682's changes are temporary, lasting about two weeks at most. *'Shockwave:' 682 can emit a powerful shockwave appearing to be some sort of electrical discharge. *'Boney-Dermal Armor: '''SCP-682's body is covered in boney dermal armor thick enough to repel heavy gun-fire. Weapons *'Teeth,Claws, and Spikes:' Pretty self explanatory, 682 mainly relies on its' teeth and claws in a fight, though its' body is covered in spikes that can also be used for combat porposes. *'Tail': 682's spiked boney tail can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, similar to a stegosaur. *'Tentacle: '''682 can sprout tentacle like structures from its' body which appear to reach maximum lengths of 100 feet, and are strong enough to down a helicopter. Known Feats *Survived encounters with several deadly SCPs such as SCP-173 *Allegedly fought SCP-076 and killed him. *Fought SPC-096 for 27 hours straight and "scared it off" (Abeit, it did loose a large chunk of its' body mass) *Survived every termination attempt by the organization. *Managed to cause 6 containment breaches *Survived and defeated a creature sent to destroy it from a reality warping storybook. Weakness SCP-682 is extremely quick to anger, at which point it will often times forgo its' intelligence and act more like a savage beast. X-Factors *Both warriors are extremely durable, being able to shrug of high power weaponry and take blows from absurdly powerful beings. However between the two, Doomsday gains the edge due to having survived things that one may think beyond the impossible, such as when he tanked Darkseid's Omega Beams which incinerate all they hit, and survived an explosion that destroyed a sizable chunk of a planet without so much as a scratch, it could be argued that 682 could probably survive these events as well, however it is debatable whether its' body would remain in tact. *In terms of brutality, both combatants are absolutely unyielding in battle and will indiscriminately kill who they perceive as enemies without a shred of mercy. Additionally their method of killing their foes is nothing short of gruesome. *Both combatants are capable of adapting to their opponents, however 682 takes the edge due to his adaptation abilities being much quicker in terms of activation as seen when it almost immediately grew extra eyes after having its' original pair shot, or when it grew an anteater like tongue to consume a hord of flesh eating ants that had been unleashed upon it. That being said what loses 682 a few points is the fact that its' adaptions are only temporary. *In terms of endurance Doomsday takes the edge but just barely. Though both Doomsday and 682 can go for days without rest, (in fact Doomsday doesn't need to sleep at all) 682, as shown in his battle with 076, at least needs a moment, should its' body become too damaged, to rest and allow its' body to reform before continuing the fight. Doomsday, however, will not stop unless either his enemy is dead, or he's dead. *Both creatures appear to have a deep seeded desire to kill and destroy anything that moves but 682 has shown before that it is in fact capable of showing mercy or at least bonding with other living creatures such as SCP-053, Doomsday has no such qualms. It doesn't matter if you are friend or foe, Doomsday '''will '''kill you if you get too close. (Or if he just happens to spot you) *Okay this one's pretty much a no brainer (no pun intended). While Doomsday's intelligence kinda fluctuates with every incarnation, more often than not, he's a mindless, animalistic being whoes soul purpose is to kill everything that moves. That being said, he's not completely dumb, as he can put two and two together most of the time. 682 however has been described as being a genius even in spite of its' monstrous appearance as it's able to communicate quite sophisticatedly with the SCP personal. That being said, when it gets angry it tends to resort mainly to primal instinct. The Scenario The battle will take place in one of the SCP containment facilities and the areas around it. By some shady agreements, curtesy of Amanda Waller, Doomsday has ended up in the possession of the SCP foundation, however due to a screw-up on the part of the faculty, Doomsday ends up escaping and wrecking havoc. Seeing an opportunity in the disaster though, the staff purposely lure Doomsday to the containment room of SCP-682, causing a confrontation between the two. Notes *Obviously the win condition of the match isn't death (because both of them are practically unkillable), for Doomsday to win, he must incapacitate SCP-682 in some way, be it knocking it unconscious or rendering to a state where it will take time for its' body to repair itself. For 682 to win, it must either incapacitate Doomsday or somehow manage to consume and absorb Doomsday (if at all possible). In the case of a tie they might just end up fighting eachother until the Foundation can take the opportunity to recontain them. *Since there are many incarnations of both characters, when forming your votes be sure to judge each combatant by the feats listed above. *Voting will end on April 15 Category:Blog posts